


Unexpected Trip

by Ayooheather



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayooheather/pseuds/Ayooheather
Summary: Steve decides to surprise Natasha with a very unexpected trip.





	

“Where are we going Steve?” Natasha huffed impatiently at her boyfriend. He had dragged her along for a road trip without telling her exactly where the destination was. The only thing he said was it was a surprise and had been tight lipped since. It was driving her completely nuts not knowing where he was taking her. 

“You’ll see” He smiled at her before lift the hand he was holding up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. “You’re such an impatient person, you know that?” 

“Maybe you should tell me where we’re going then.” Natasha unbuckled her seatbelt, leaned over to his side, and placed a kiss on the little spot below his ear, knowing very well that was his “spot”. “I’ll make it worth your while” She purred sexy and softly into his ear. She could see the hitch in his breathing and knew he was carefully considering his next move. If he were smart, he would cave in and just tell her but of course that wouldn’t happen. being the stubborn man he was.

“As tempting as it sounds” he cleared his throat. “We’re already here.” He pulled the car into a cemetery and parked the car by a tree. After he got out of the car, he went over to the passenger side and opened the door for her like the gentlemen he was. “Follow me” He held out his hand and waited for her to take it before leading the way. They walked in silence until they reached a very well kept gravestone. 

“Hey ma.” Steve said softly. “I brought someone special with me today.” He turned his head slightly with a soft smile on his face as he looked at Natasha.

She stared at the words _Sarah Rogers_ engraved on the tombstone. It finally made sense why Steve had been acting strange for the past week. She almost cursed herself out for not putting two and two together when they arrived at a cemetery. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Rogers” She said softly before giving Steve a smile of encouragement. They had talked about visiting his mother’s grave on numerous occasions but never found time to actually do it. It's been years since he actually came back to visit his mother - partly because being Captain America was a demanding job but also because he wasn’t sure he was strong enough to actually visit again. 

“I would have brought her flowers but it would have ruined the surprise.” His voice broke her from her thoughts. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes as he stared down at the gravestone. She could see the tears start to form in his eyes even though he was trying his best to keep a brave face. Natasha’s heart was breaking for him. Her parents were both dead so she knew exactly the ache he feeling. 

“Well, I take blame for that. Next time I’ll make sure we come bearing beautiful flowers” 

Steve wrapped an arm around Natasha and pulled her in. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and took in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. “Thank you” he whispered.

“No, thank you baby. I’m extremely honored to finally meet the woman who raised the man I fell in love with.” She tilted her head and kissed him softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too babe” 

They stood there for another minute before Steve decided it was time to go to their next destination. 

“You go first. I’ll catch up in a second.” Natasha said and waited for Steve to walk away before she spoke again. She’s never been good at the sentimental stuff but she had the urge to say something to his mother. Regardless if she were alive or not, Natasha would like to think that she had made a good impression on his mother - that maybe if she were here, she would accept Natasha as her son’s girlfriend. 

“You raised a great man. Steve is just incredible. I honestly don’t think I would be the person I am today if it weren’t for your son. So I just wanted to say thank you and you don’t have to worry.” She glanced at Steve before continuing. “I vow to spend the rest of my life taking care of him and doing whatever I can to keep that smile on his face. I promise.” With that she placed a light kiss on her finger tips and placed it lightly on the tombstone before making her way back to the car. 

 

They had ended up at a cute little pizza shop in Brooklyn (not too far away from the cemetery). According to Steve, they had the best pizza in all of New York - His mother used to take him there whenever they had money to spare which was normally special occasions. He ordered them a large margarita pizza with olives on the side (they were Natasha’s favorite) and two cokes. Since Natasha never really cared for pizza as much as Steve, she didn’t have very high expectations (I mean come on, pizza was pizza); however she was proven wrong once she took a bite. The dough was thin and crispy and the sauce was the perfect amount of seasoning - this was the best pizza in all of New York. 

“This is so good.” She moaned as she took another bite. 

“And you doubted me.” Steve smirked before devouring his own slice. 

“Steve?”

“Hmmm?” 

Natasha reached over to wipe the excess pizza sauce from the corner of his lip. “Thank you again for taking me to see your mother today”. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Steve shrugged it off - trying to downplay the situation when Natasha knew him better than that. He was such a terrible liar. His mother was the only real family he had; she was his rock and took care of him until she couldn’t anymore - it was a big deal. Natasha reached over the table to grab his hand, squeezing it softly.

“It’s a big deal to me. She raised the love of my life - I’m truly grateful you took me with you today.” 

Steve stared at her with loving eyes and lifted her head up so he could place a soft peck on it. “I have another surprise.” He released her hand, dug in his jacket pocket, and pulled out two plane tickets then handed them to her. Natasha took a glance at the destination. Russia. 

“What is this for?” She asked slowly not understanding where he was going with this.

“Well… I thought it would be nice to go visit your parents.” He was a bit nervous as he spoke, hoping that she reacted well to his little surprise. Steve knew that Natasha’s parents were a sore subject. “If that’s what you want…”

Natasha stared down at the tickets, completely in awe. A few months ago, Natasha had hired a private investigator to hunt down her parent’s and found out that they had passed away - Steve must have seen the envelope. She had been dancing around actually going back to Russia to visit her parents but never could seem to find the courage to do so. Now with the tickets in her hands, there was no excuse anymore - this was her chance. “These tickets are for today.” She said confused once she noticed the date on the tickets. “How could this even be possible?” 

“I already told Fury that we needed the next two weeks off.” Steve said sheepishly. “I’m sorry if I over stepped. I just thought it would be nice that we meet each other’s parents… You know, be a normal couple for once… or at least as normal as we could be.”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile at his words. She wasn’t entirely sure she was ready to revisit her past but she knew that with Steve by her side, she could do anything. “Okay. I just need to go back to our place and get some clothes.”

Steve gave her his adorable grin and shook his head. “No need. I already packed our bags.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've had the chance to write anything. My job has been keeping me so busy but I hope to find the time to write again because I need more Romanogers in my life


End file.
